Progress in the brightness, lumen efficacy and affordability of solid state light sources such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) enables new lighting applications that are no longer restricted to niche markets. LEDs offer several advantages over traditional light sources, such as long lifetime, low operating voltage, instant on, etc. For these and other reasons, LEDs are becoming more and more suited for making lamps for several applications such as color variable lamps, spotlights, LCD backlighting, architectural lighting, stage lighting, etc.
For many lighting applications, the light of a single LED is not sufficient, and light of multiple LEDs needs to be combined to form a light source. Hereto, US2005/0116667 (Mueller et al.) discloses a tiled lighting system with LEDs, wherein a plurality of alike light tiles are arranged side by side and interconnected to tile any surface, such as a floor, ceiling, wall or building exterior.
However, an anticipated problem in lighting devices using a plurality of light sources, such as the lighting device of US2005/0116667, is the overall uniformity of the light emitted from the lighting device.